Homestuck poems
by Golden Heart Fandom
Summary: A compilation of poems from homestuck, I do events but I also do specific character poems and my goal is to do one for each troll
1. Who cares for cancer? (Karkat's poem)

I am a mutant  
I am a cancer  
I am an error in the genetic code  
I am a bomb  
Constantly ticking  
Get away before I explode

Please tell me why  
I had to watch  
all of my friends die  
Tell me now  
That I can get though  
this some how

My best friend is a psycho  
My lover has found another  
My mind is a battle field  
And there is no place to take cover

And all I can do now  
Is protect my friends some how  
And if I die protecting a friend  
Then my life will finally have meaning in the end


	2. Maid of Death (Aradia's poem)

It is okay to die  
For no matter if you try  
It will catch you in the end  
So no need to pretend  
It will happen to you  
No matter what you do

I was once murdered  
By my boyfriend  
And although it hurt  
It was not the end  
Because I lived as a ghost

Although I can't do as I had  
I can't say I am very mad  
Because it was not his will  
It was an enemy who made this kill  
But I was able to make her pay  
So we are even as of today

I was able to revive  
And so was she in her hive  
Both with powers great and strong  
Just as we wanted all along  
Now I watch over my dead friends  
And allow them peaceful ends  
My boyfriend is even along for the ride  
Although there is an evil from witch we hide  
I am still happier than I can ever explain  
Because when you are made of death you feel no pain


	3. Painful love (Tavros's poem)

My legs won't work  
But I can fly  
Like the pupapan  
In to the sky  
But unfortunately  
I had to die

But It's okay  
It was my fault . . . I guess  
You see I had  
This feeling of false confidence  
I died trying to  
Do what was right  
But I couldn't win with  
Her in the fight

She was the only one trying to fix me  
But was also the one to call me broken  
And she was the only one I loved

Sure she picked on me  
But that's why I loved her  
Her words may have hurt me  
But at least she noticed me

What the others never understood Was that  
Being a crippled loser was better then being . . .  
No one

So when we fought I held back  
I couldn't harm her with any attack  
I only wanted her to stop  
To halt the spin on the top  
But she had lost her mind  
Feelings for me left behind

But it's okay that is all in the past  
No point letting bitterness last  
Oh and she is also here too  
She seems a little different  
But not really new

And now we are on an adventure  
To save time and space  
Taunting a demon  
Is how we race  
And despite the fact that we have died  
Being here with her I feel the most alive


	4. Doomed (Sollux's poem)

Is it that I live with a curse?  
Or is it that I am the curse?  
My song can't be written in a singe verse  
Because singularity just makes it worse  
My life has always been spit in two  
And their is nothing I can do

Two dream selves so I can die twice  
Two matesprits both of them nice  
Two fold vision to see our doom  
Two many reasons that this is our tomb

The voices inside my head haunt me  
The voices of death tease and taunt me  
They tell me about how my friends will die soon  
That most won't survive to see the next moon  
But I will beat the odds I swear  
I am the Mage not an Heir

But my friends fall like flies  
And as each one of them dies  
We must move on  
Because they are gone  
And we must race  
Though time and space  
To escape the demon's wrath  
So we forge our own path

But to run so fast  
A sacrifice had to me made  
And to escape the demon  
My life had to fade  
But I was brought back  
And saw my love's face  
And I knew I wasn't  
going to leave this place

Now I travel though dreams  
Where nothing is as it seems  
A old enemy is now a friend  
To bring a monster to an end


	5. Huntress (Nepeta's poem)

Friends watch each other's back  
So that no one will get a sneak attack  
Friends will fight by each other's side  
When they walk together evil must hide

The huntress and the warrior  
Always stay together  
No matter the struggle  
No matter the weather  
He may be strong  
She may be fast  
Maybe that is why  
Their friendship can last

But one day they may  
Start to decay  
And lose their life  
After a strife  
And fall like stones  
In dark and grim tones

But if they fall  
In death  
they'll stand tall  
For not even death  
can break them apart  
For they are the best morals  
As they where from the start  
And they walk though death  
As if it is a new life  
Because now they are free  
From any battle or strife


	6. Vrigo's story (Kanya's poem)

Virgo's story (Kanya's poem)

Mother of the children

Sylph of the space

Guardian of my best friends

Savior of my race

I am but a child my self

But I am not expected

to do this by my self

My friends are what guides me

We will escape this hell

Scrub shall not defeat me

For these stories I must tell

But when all seemed over

And that it was the end

We found out

That was just pretend

A meteor is my home

Down these halls I must roam

There are kids who may save us yet

But first we must see how far they get

There session has been ruined

Both their fault and ours

So they must start the scratch

Then race across the stars

I met the girl

who is as smart as me

I don't know if this is love

Or a catastrophe

No matter the things that we run in to

I don't think there is anything we can't do


	7. Lesson on justice (terezi's poem)

Justice is cruel  
In many a way  
Because the death of a criminal  
May lead to mine some day  
For what is right is right  
What is wrong is wrong  
So if make any mistake  
They play my funeral song

Red glare died  
Underestimating a criminal  
So I need to make sure  
I don't make a mistake so critical  
I must take up my target  
And follow it though  
Let justice come forth  
And decide what to do

An eye for an eye  
And the world goes blind  
So watch out for those  
Who stab from behind  
For if they take mine  
And I take theirs  
We will wind up  
With each other's pairs  
But if I lose mine  
What do I care  
I am already blind  
So I think it is fair  
Because the one  
That really loses her sight  
Is the one  
Who stared the fight


	8. Cerulean Quest (Vriska's poem)

I am not evil  
Or at least I don't try to be  
I know I am a bitch  
But that is just me being me  
I am not nice And  
I am far from kind  
And it's not a big surprise  
That my friends left me behind

I killed my old lover  
Out of power and pride  
But the sadness with in me  
Was too strong to hide  
I regretted killing him  
unlike many before  
Although this wasn't the first time  
Murder left me aching and sore

I tried to make up for it  
With a plan to save us all  
But that was the one thing  
That had lead to our fall  
Stabbed in the back  
By my best friend  
Because only she could see  
How my plan would end  
I would lead jack to my friends  
Against my own will  
With out god tier powers  
They would be easy to kill  
And in the end  
I'd also die  
When she stabbed me in the back  
She also started to cry

I walked alone  
In a desert for days  
No future or past  
It was all in a haze  
And fate brought me back  
To the boy I had killed  
I pretended to be annoyed  
But inside I was thrilled  
Together we planned  
So we could live once more  
But things just got much worse  
As they had ever been before

A demon with power  
To destroy time and space  
The only way to defeat him  
Is to lead him in a chase  
We out ran him for years  
To find his weak spot  
It wasn't much of a plan  
But was our only shot  
An army raced with us  
All teen years of age  
But nothing could stop  
The demon's rage

On our quest for his weakness  
I may have yelled at my love  
Till he had enough  
And took off like a dove  
Alone with my army  
I had to move on  
If I let my self feel  
All hope would be gone

And forward we had pressed  
As I made a new friend  
With a tung just as sharp  
As her trident's end  
And when it was  
Time to give in  
And their was  
No way to win  
We gave up together  
And although  
We don't have forever  
I could spend  
An eternity with her  
Just to let  
Our feeling stir


	9. Blue blood protect (Equius's poem)

Even with my strength I can not keep you by my side  
when I face the highblood you will need to run and hide  
Please don't fear my dearest friend as I say good bye  
the little clown will calm down after he has some pie

Please oh please oh little one go hide behind that door  
I shall come back victorious like I have before  
As I walk the halls all alone looking for the clown  
her voice comes to my head about how I frown

I look to a container wait is that the seer over their?  
The glasses tell me it has be but what is with her hair?  
Damn it's the high blood he shoot an arrow through my knee  
As he walks closer I realize that this will be the end of me

The string wrapped around my neck and I am sure to die  
I can not let him kill me frowning or she will surely cry  
I force a smile big and broad if only for her sake  
As he pulls even tighter and soon my neck will break

I sorry my one true friend my death was all in vain  
but at least because I made you hide I saved you from this pain

D=


	10. Double minded clown (Gamzee's poem)

I am the messiah  
I am the murderer  
I am the savior  
And executioner

I am a high blood  
My friends are my brothers  
Though hell and though flood  
They are friends till the end  
I will protect them I swear  
When you may need  
Me I will surely be their  
I am a high blood  
And I make my decree  
My friends will be safe  
As long as  
They stay next to me

I am a madman  
When I am sober  
Don't try fighting me  
Cause this fight is over  
I am a high blood  
So hear my decree  
I will kill everyone  
Who isn't me

I took down the servant  
I took down the pet  
But my blood thirst isn't over  
At least not yet  
The question is  
What do I want next  
Cerulean or a royal purple  
This truly has me vexed  
But the Jade blood  
Steals my prey  
Or I will make  
Sure she pays  
For I am crazy  
and out for blood  
So you must prepare  
For the flood

What have I done  
To my friends?  
Was I the cause  
Of all their ends?  
I guess a high clown  
Can do nothing right  
But when he is sober  
He just wants to fight  
I am sorry  
for all I had done  
But I am afraid that  
I have only just begun


	11. A royal ballad (Eridan's poem)

A prince has a right to rule  
Although his actions are cruel  
He must try to do what is right  
Although innocent may die in the fight

A prince must protect his queen  
Keep her name unsoiled and clean  
So he can rule by her side  
To make evil run and hide

A prince may get stuck in a spider's web  
she may drain my blood and strength will ebb  
And yet love grew in the dark part of my heart  
And in that spot she will always be a part

A prince can lose all he may love  
Escaping from his hand like a white dove  
No princess, no spider not even a cat  
What once was a lion now is a rat

A prince left alone may look for a thrill  
And what better excitement than a kill  
He assassinates the queen spilling her blood  
Her mage and her midwife join in the flood  
He kills all the children in the mad rage  
But he must have more to set the stage

A prince meets with the spider and the minstrel as they meet all on high  
They all meet together to choose the two of them that may die  
But revenge caught up to them as they fell to the floor  
And he looked down to realize he was half the man he was before


	12. Who blames the queen? (Feferi's poem)

A queen  
must stay clean  
No blood on her hands  
And when she stands  
Others must kneel  
Or at least one knight  
Who will fight  
To keep her beast from crying  
And the world from dying  
She won't feel  
Any regret for what she must do  
What she puts him though  
For once he is no use  
She ends her abuse  
And tosses him aside  
She left the killer alone  
He has no want to atone  
Now he kills without control  
Murdering every soul  
And he takes hers in his stride  
They say she did nothing wrong  
That he was a murderer all along  
But they forget an important part  
She taught him to kill at the start


	13. A Pirate's Tango (Summoner X Mindfang)

An ox and a spider  
A matador and a pirate  
What could be more different  
What path was chosen by fate?

A young man stands  
In front of his army  
As leader of the cavalreapers  
Where he is meant to be  
He fights for a tyrant  
For he has broken his cast  
For he is agile and strong  
Even with out steed he is fast  
Powers greater than the empress  
But still under her rule  
For her gifts are great  
And her punishment is cruel  
You are sent to find the pirate  
And put her days to end  
This fight is just for glory  
With honor to defend  
As you find her your men face her  
But they all fall one by one  
For she is much too powerful  
My god . . . What have you done?

A young woman stands  
In front of a poor young man  
She mocks him with a smile  
Tells him to run if he can  
But she was controlling him  
Unaware of where she stood  
A snake slithered by her boot  
So he took the chance while he could

He had it bite her leg  
She yelled out in pain  
Breaking concentration  
Upper hand he would gain  
Struggling ensued  
A battle of the mind  
Not as bloody as with brawn  
But just as unkind

The stalemate lasted days  
Could have gone on a week  
If Mindfang hadn't realized  
It was him she would seek  
She offered a draw  
For a bounty of gold  
And for a secret  
Not to be told  
He took the offer  
But not for the wealth  
He knew knowledge beat greed  
For power and health

She told of his future  
And of her past  
And that a rivalry  
Would never last  
A partner ship was formed  
Least they tear each other apart  
And soon came the bindings  
That affected their heart

They fought side by side  
A team like no other  
For they didn't fight for them selves  
They fought for each other  
They fought for freedom  
They fought for truth  
For their own future  
And for the youth

In a final assault  
They fought to get to the throne  
No other thought  
Than to get the tyrant over thrown  
But the woman got injured  
And was bleeding out fast  
Their was no way  
For her to last  
He had to put her out of her pain  
The blue blood on his shirt left a stain  
With nothing to fight for  
he died shortly after  
The last thing he heard  
Was a clown's laugher


	14. The Sad Tale of VW (Mayor's poem)

I once was a Villein free to farm

Living in peace away from harm

Till the king had come and burned my field

Destroyed my land for no crops to yield

He told me it was needed in the time of war

I told him I am not loyal to him any more

I raised up an army to take out the king

The march of victory for freedom to ring

But the demon came down and destroyed all the men

He could have killed me right there and then

But he spared my life to witness his wrath

And left me alone to follow my own path

I took up new robes out of horror and shame

And took up a title to hide my name

Now as a vassal I roam though the plain

Trying to find company to relive my pain

I found a boy dressed in blue who can control the air

And by the looks of his robes he must be an heir

I travel with him on some odd task

What it is I do not ask

A companion to travel is all I need

And to his orders I do heed

I made two more friends traveling with the boy

The Courtyard Droll and some rabbit-like toy

But when the ship exploded I was left stranded and alone

No place for any safety and no place to call home

As a Vagabond I walked through desert and sand

I walked for days till I couldn't stand

But on my journey I found a contraption so queer

My curiosity over took me I had to go near

It took me to a place where I made four new friends

People who could stay with me when the world ends

But this was cut short when the demon came back

He moved so very quickly in his attack

He killed me so quickly I couldn't defend

As I laid out bleeding I knew it was my end

But I was brought back with a ghost's aid

To my friend I am of debt that will never be paid

So I made a town out of cans to be ruled without fear

Accepting of all people who wish to draw near

A place full of peace without a king or a queen

A simple place joyful and clean

A place where all who have died can rest

Because I know they gave their best

A place free from any tyrannical rule

Equal to both the knight and the fool

A place where a mayor can rule with pride

Where all my friends can be at my side


	15. S Game over (Update poem)

Game over

Hey, Look, what is that I see?  
It's my best friend with Terezi  
If I don't save her she will surely die  
So their is no time to think or even cry  
I need to save her, I need to fight  
Maybe I will win if I do what's right

How do you expect to win when it's game over?  
This is not just some nightmare in October  
As you watch your friends will die  
And to save them, you might try  
But you will fail just like the rest  
No matter if you might give your best

Oh no what is this I see?  
Karkat has been caught by Gamzee  
Stabbed twice and thrown to the ground  
And in to the lava with not a sound  
Filled with rage I split Gamzee in two  
But then I see a blast of red and blue

Why do you try when it's game over?  
Are you drunk or are you sober?  
Because no matter how hard you try  
All your friends will surely die

Rose got the sharp end of a pole  
Jake and Jane also paid their toll  
Dave was skewered on both sides  
Leaving the Condess with their hides

Can't you now see the game is over?  
The great death toll of October  
Hussie is a cruel lord  
Kills the world when he is bored  
And now nothing will be the same  
As they gave their lives in Hussie's name


	16. Heart of Hope (Dirk X Jake)

The heart of hope (Dirk X Jake)

I wrote you a love song

But it was played out of tune

We used to talk all night long

But the sun is rising soon

You broke my heart

and I lost hope

Now I sway at the end

Of my rope

You where my best friend

You knew me in and out

I miss you my best friend

And what we talked about

I was the prince

of your heart

But we turned the page

And fell apart

So if this is goodbye

Please don't say I didn't try

Because I never wanted this to end

My hero and most of all my friend


End file.
